Everything Changes
by Lottielouise
Summary: Charlie has everything she could possibly want; a boyfriend, good grades and great friends. What happens when a teacher claiming to be her mother arrives to work at the school?
1. Chapter 1

Everything Changes

Chapter 1

7:00 am, the alarm bell went off. Charlie Walker woke up with her bright red hair covering her face. She open her emerald green eyes to be blinded by the bright sun that was gleaming through her turquoise room.

" _Another day"_ Charlie thought to herself. Charlie got out of bed and walked across the room to get her Waterloo road uniform out of the wardrobe. " _Urrghhh really don't want to go to school today"_

Charlie got dressed and went downstairs to join the others in the kitchen. As she walked she put her tie round her neck loosely and shortened her skirt so that it was just above her knee. Charlie walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a pair of hands being wrapped round her waist.

"Hey babe how's you?"

"Alright s'pouse"

"C'mon lets get something to eat before the others have it all"

Charlie was then led of to the table with her boyfriend Barry Barry (He's that good they named him twice). She sat down to start doing her makeup.

"Babe don't put that rubbish on your face you're perfect just the way you are" Barry called.

Barry came back over with a bowl of cereal for himself and a slice of toast for Charlie. Barry started to eat whilst watching Charlie put on the last of her makeup. Several minutes later Charlie looked back up at Barry with her bright green eyes. "C'mon lets go babe" Charlie said as she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Oh c'mon, not whilst I'm eating, it's bad enough having Dynasty and Kevin suck each other's faces of without you two adding to the mix.

"Kace, stay out of it" Warned Carol.

"Babe what about your toast?" Barry asked concerned for the fact that the second time that week Charlie had not eaten her breakfast.

"I'll have something later don't worry"

With that Barry, Charlie, and Kacey set of for Waterloo Road.

 **Authors Note: Charlie lives with the Barry's**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Changes

Chapter 2

About half an hour later both Charlie and Barry arrived at the rusty red gates of Waterloo Road. Both teens sighed as the thought of another long and boring day in the PRU dawned on them.

"Barry why on earth have we been placed in the unit for rejects?"

"C'mon babe it's not that bad, hey at least we don't have to worry about being late to our next lesson cuz we don't have to move to a different room"

"Barry i'm being serious! I'm sick and tired of me being known as the dumb care kid from Waterloo Road. Don't you want to make something of your self?"

"Yeah cause, I want to be a pimp and you can be my little prostitute"

"Idiot"

"Oi, that's not fair" said Barry pretending to look hurt.

Both teens then leaned in to give each other a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oi!"

The startled teens both looked around to see a very angry looking Miss Boston staring back at them.

"YOU TWO INSIDE NOW! YOU'RE LATE"

Charlie looked at Barry and laughed. _"Oh the joy of being in the PRU"_ Thought Charlie. Both teens followed Miss Boston inside holding hands whilst preparing for another insightful day in the PRU of Waterloo Road.

Once inside both Charlie and Barry took their seats, Charlie sitting next to Barry and Kacey was sitting next to Rhiannon. Their first lesson was Science so Miss Diamond was in the PRU waiting for them.

"C'mon guys settle down. BARRY! Turn that phone of this instant!. Today we're going to learn about the differences between mitosis and meiosis"

From hearing this Charlie immediately took out one of her headphones and plugged herself in to block the boredom of science from her mind. Although Charlie was fairly good at Science and Miss Diamond was one of her favourite teachers she didn't really want to have it first thing on a Monday morning.

"CHARLIE!" Shouted Miss Diamond.

Charlie then looked up to see Miss Diamond looking at her along with the rest of the class staring back at her.

"Have you been paying attention to a single thing I've been saying the past twenty five minutes?"

"Er no miss sorry just don't feel like listening to you drone on about something so pointless and insignificant that isn't going to be useful to me in the future" Charlie said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Right if that's the way you feel then you can go and sit outside my office for the rest of the lesson" said Miss Diamond with a deathly glare upon Charlie.

"Na you're alright think I might stay here for a bit" smirked Charlie.

At this point the whole class was staring at Charlie gob smacked at the fact that she had even dared to answer the deputy head back.

"Aha go on babe" laughed Barry

Miss Diamond then walked up to Charlie and stood behind her chair knelt down so that she was in her eyesight. Miss diamond then whispered into her ear:

"if you don't do as you're told right now I will send you to Mr Byrne do you understand?"

With that Miss Diamond picked up Charlie's book and walked out of the classroom with Charlie in front of her and led her to her office.

 **Authors Note: A PRU stands for pupil referral unit; this is where children who are having trouble in mainstream school go.**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Changes

Chapter 3

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE! I AM YOUR TEACHER AND YOU ARE MY PUPIL! WHEN YOU ARE HERE I EXPECT YOU TO FOLLOW RULES AND BEHAVE!" Shouted Miss Diamond as she and Charlie walked into her office

"NOT ONLY HAVE YOU BEEN DISRUPTIVE BUT YOU HAVE NOT BOTHERED TO APOLOGISE FOR YOUR APPALLING BEHAVIOUR THIS LESSON"

"Oh big whoop you know as well as I do I'm never going to use that stuff anyway so I don't see how it matters" said Charlie sarcastically.

"It matters because you will need it to pass your exams. Don't you want to do something with your life?"

"Yeah I do actually..." argued Charlie.

"Oh yeah?! What?"

"I WANT TO FIND MY PARENTS SO I CAN ASK THEM WHY THEY SCREWED ME OVER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO" Spoke Charlie softly with a slight tear falling down her cheek.

From hearing this Miss Diamond sat down and took a long breath. She pulled a chair and put her feet on top of the chair. Whilst doing this Charlie completely broke down, tears were falling uncontrollably leaving the mascara to run freely down her face.

After a few minutes had passed and Charlie had stopped crying Miss Diamond stood up and began to walk over to Charlie. Charlie looked up at Miss Diamond and smiled apologetically. Miss Diamond smiled back.

"Charlie I thought you were set on becoming a Care Worker?" Asked Miss Diamond.

"I am but for the past few weeks all I've been able to think about is who my parents are, what they look like, where they live and why they dumped me when I was 2 days old"

"Charlie no one is going to stop you from finding your birth parents but when you're in school you need to concentrate on getting your exams needed for university" Whilst saying this Miss Diamond reached out and grabbed Charlie's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry Miss I don't mean to misbehave it's just things and been getting on top of me lately you know what with all the coursework and the exam prep." Charlie looked straight at Miss Diamond when saying this.

"Look its fine just don't do it again ok? And I'll make sure to make all teachers aware of what's happening with you at the moment."

Suddenly the school bell rang and the hallway started to fill up with all the pupils who were moving to their next lesson. At this point Miss Diamond and Charlie got up and walked out of Miss Diamonds office.

"Now go back to the PRU and apologise for misbehaving and I'll see what I can do to help" Said Miss Diamond smiling sweetly.

"Okay Miss thanks"

When Charlie was walking back to the PRU she bumped into Kacey and Barry.

"Hey Lottie what happened I mean I hope you didn't get too told of cuz Miss Diamond is a good teacher. Better than most in this place" Laughed Kayleigh.

"Babe you're such an idiot, but I love you" smiled Barry

"Love you too Barry"

Both teens leaned in and kissed each other in-front of Kacey who was pretending to throw up.

"Oh c'mon that's just gross get a room you two"

All three teens laughed and made their way back to the PRU for their lesson with Chalky.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Changes

Chapter 4

Several minutes later Kacey, Barry and Charlie arrived back in the PRU for maths with Mr Chalk. Unfortunately, he was off so they had Mr Budgen instead. All teens went and sat down. Charlie sat with Scout; and Kacey sat with her brother Barry.

"Hey Lottie I thought you were out of this hell hole? Asked Scout

"Yeah I am but I'm only in here for science, and maths"

"Oh okay"

About half an hour later Mr Budgen had completely bored himself with teaching the class that he had fallen asleep with his tea in one hand and his biscuit in the other. All the students had by this point walked out of school and had gone down to the local chippy for something to eat.

"Babes this was such a great idea thanks for this"

"Yeah thanks mate"

"No problem guys just remember that you owe me £3:00 each okay!?"

"Do I have to give you money, can't I pay you back in other ways?" asked Charlie

"Aha yeah go on then" said Barry excitedly

All of the PRU students had gone home apart from Barry, Kacey, Charlie and Scout. All of them started to walk up when they saw Miss Boston drive up. They all started to run but because Miss Boston was in her car she soon caught up with them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" shouted Miss Boston.

"Urmm well we appear to be having something to eat innit Miss" Said Barry with a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Baz stop please" said Kacey hoping that her elder brother would listen to her.

"Anyway Miss I thought that you were supposed to be teaching a class right about now" Said Barry cheekily

"Barry seriously stop it" Hissed Charlie holding onto Barry's hand.

"Hey babe don't worry I'm sorting it" Shouted Barry.

"ACTUALLY BARRY YOU'RE NOT SORTING IT, I'M SORTING IT. GET BACK TO SCHOOL NOW! Charlie I'll be telling Miss Diamond what has happened and she won't be happy. You can expect a phone call home and a week's detention for your behaviour this morning and for skipping class."

All of the students got into Miss Boston's car and was driven back to school and was sent straight to Mr Byrne's office apart from Charlie who was sent to Miss Diamond in her office.

"CHARLIE I AM SO ANGRY AND DISSAPOINTED WITH YOU THAT I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING" Shouted Miss Diamond.

"Miss chill out I mean it's not like I do it all the time anyway"

"Don't you tell me to chill out, and it doesn't matter that you don't do it all the time you shouldn't be doing it at all. I've spoken to the teachers to let them know what is going on but after what's happened I don't know whether I should help you or not. You have made me feel so ashamed and embarrassed for even thinking about persuading the other teachers into giving you support"

"But it wasn't just me who walked out, why am I the only one who getting shouted at" argued Charlie

"Everyone else is getting the exact same treatment don't worry"

"Oh I'm not worried" Smirked Charlie

"Charlie, you are on your last warning"

"Look I really am sorry Miss"

"It doesn't matter now because you're the one who got yourself into this mess not me. You will wait here whilst I go and find Barry and Kacey so that I can take you all home. I've rung Mrs Barry so she will know exactly why I have brought you home and why you will be spending your detentions with me so that you can catch up with all the lessons you have missed today"

Miss Diamond then walked out leaving Charlie on her own. Charlie reached out for her phone and texted Barry:

" _ **Hey babe what happened with you and Diamond? xx"**_

" _ **Hey Babe not much just got given a week's detention for skipping class and I've got to write an essay explaining why skipping school is wrong xx"**_

" _ **Oh okay, Miss D is taking us home xx"**_

" _ **Yeah I know I see her now xx"**_

About five minutes later Miss Diamond arrived back at the office with Barry and Kacey, she collected her things and led the three adolescents to her car to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie, Barry and Kacey got out of the car and followed Miss Diamond into the Barry's. None of them were talking but there was a clear atmospheric tension between them all. As they approached the front door both Charlie and Kacey looked up to see a very angry looking Carol Barry coming down the stairs. This was not the first time that they had been in trouble and quite frankly, Carol was getting tired of all the phone calls

"You three are in so much trouble, don't think you have got away with this because you most certainly haven't" spoke Carol sternly.

Charlie, Barry and Kacey went into the front room and sat on the sofas. As they went in they saw a sniggering Dynasty Barry looking at them.

"Well well well, what have we got here?" sniggered Dynasty.

"Oh don't you start you bimbo" snarled Barry.

"MUM! BARRY CALLED US A BIMBO" shouted Dynasty.

"Oh god here we go again" sighed Charlie as she sat down next to Kacey.

"BARRY! SHUT IT! YOU'RE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY. DON'T MAKE THINGS WORSE FOR YOURSELF" hissed Carol from the kitchen.

"Looks like you're not mummy dearest's favourite now" muttered Dynasty.

"Right that's it" said a very annoyed Barry.

Barry stormed over to Dynasty and started pulling her hair and hitting her. Dynasty like most Barry's had learned how to fight so, started hitting and kicking Barry.

"OI GET OF ME!" 

"Take it back"

"NO" 

"YES"

"NO"

"Oh you are so DEAD" said Barry as he tried to put Dynasty in a headlock.

Just then both Carol and Miss Diamond walked in the room.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT, DYNASTY STOP WINDING YOUR BROTHER UP AND BARRY I SUGGEST YOU THINK VERY CAREFULLY ABOUT YOUR NEXT MOVE IF YOU EVEN WANT TO GO OUT ON THE WEEKEND" Shouted Carol. Miss Diamond on the other hand, looked a bit taken back.

"Wha?! She started it" said Barry as he tried to calm himself down.

"I don't care who started it both of you behave yourself!" warned Carol.

Barry wasn't quite finished so, he slapped Dynasty on the back of her head.

"OW!" screamed Dynasty.

Carol saw what had happened and walked up to Barry and slapped him in the face.

"WHEN I SAY STOP I MEAN STOP!" Snarled Carol as Barry began to quiver away. Meanwhile, Kacey and Charlie were in hysterics from the events that had unfolded in front of them. Carol then turned round to them and gave them a very stern look that told them to be quite otherwise they will be in serious trouble.

"Sorry Mrs B" whispered Charlie.

"Oh come on Mum! It's not our fault they're the ones who are acting like children" said Kacey pointing to Barry and Dynasty.

Carol looked at Miss Diamond apologetically.

"So sorry you had to see that, thanks for bringing them home, I'll see to it that they have the right punishment." Carol walked over to Miss Diamond and led her out.

"Two faced bitch" muttered Barry as Miss Diamond left.

"Barry _enough!_ " hissed Carol.

Once Miss Diamond had left Carol slammed the door shut and walked in the room. She picked up each of the bags that were left on the floor and took out all of the phones and any other portable devices that she found. Carol looked up at Barry and walked over to him.

"Phone now"

"Wha- no!" challenged Barry.

"If you don't do as you are told I will make things considerably worse, phone NOW!" Barry did what he was told as he was slightly scared of his mother.

Carol turned to Dynasty and marched over to her.

"You too, phone"

"What! I didn't do anything" protested Dynasty.

"I don't really count showing me up in front of the teachers nothing. Phone! NOW!"

"Uh, this is so unfair" sulked Dynasty as she handed over the phone.

"Should've thought about that before you started to act like a 5 year old" said Carol as she put the phones on the table.

"Right, Kacey, Dynasty leave, you are both grounded for a week, now shift" said Carol.

Both Dynasty and Kacey quickly got up and left the room wondering what was going to happen with Barry and Charlie. Charlie on the other hand did know what to expect because she had been in this situation before. Carol turned round to Barry and started to shout at him.

"BARRY! WHY MUST YOU LEAD HER ASTRAY ALL THE TIME!"

"Wha- it wasn't just me who left, she could've quite happily stayed at school" protested Barry.

"That doesn't matter, you know she going through a fair bit right now, and she certainly doesn't need you making things worse."

"Oh right that's it! Blame me for everything!"

"I don't want to hear another word about this, you're grounded for a month and you are not going out on the weekend!" stated Carol.

"What why a month!?"

"Because you didn't listen to me the first time now shift before you make things worse" warned Carol.

Charlie went to leave but Carol called her back.

"Ugh Charlie not you, stay here, I'm not finished with you yet" Carol called.

Charlie took a seat on the sofa hesitantly.

"I need to speak to you about something" said Carol.

"okay"

"Not here, in the kitchen" said Carol as she got up.

Charlie followed her into the kitchen and sat down.


	6. Chapter 6

"Right Charlie, I need to talk to you about your mum" stated Carol as both she and Charlie sat down in the kitchen

"Do we really have to speak about that bitch?! I don't want to have anything to do with her, she's the one who left not me" sighed Charlie

"Look I know it's not easy for you but at the end of the day she's your mother and you only get one parent in life. I don't want you to have a messed up relationship with your mother as I did with mine"

"Fine… what does she want?"

"I think that it'll be easier for you if you read the letter" said Carol as she got up from the table.

"Wait what letter" questioned Charlie.

"This letter" spoke Carol softly as she handed the letter over to Charlie.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me babe" Carol then left Charlie to read the letter in peace.

Charlie was full of hesitation and anxiety at the same time. The Barry's had been part of her life for nearly 3 years. Why would her mother want to contact her now? _I don't need my mum, Carol's my mum_ thought Charlie as she opened the Letter.

 _ **My Darling Charlie,**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I left you. I love you so much; I've got a new job at Waterloo Road! It's the school that you're at isn't it? I made sure that I got a job that was near you so we could see each other. It's been so long since we last met. You'll have to show me round though.**_

 _ **See you soon my darling!**_

 _ **All my love Mum.**_

Upon reading the letter Charlie immediately broke down in floods of tears. She got up from the table and ran past Carol and upstairs to Barry's room. She opened the door to find a very concerned look Barry

"Babe?... what's happened what's me ma said this time" said Barry as he got up of their bed and stepped towards Charlie; embracing her into his strong arms.

"Your mum didn't say anything. It was my mum. She wrote me a letter… she's got a job at the school" said Charlie still with tears running down her ivory cheeks.

"But that's good babe, you're always going on about wanting to see her again. Now you can." Comforted Barry.

"Well yeah but what if she wants me to move out of here, what if she doesn't let me see you? Panicked Charlie.

"Hey she can't make you do anything babe, she's the one who left you. If you want to move out then that'll be fine. If not then that'll also be fine. All of this is your decision babe. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you" whispered Barry as he stroked Charlie's face.

"Are you sure" questioned Charlie.

"Positive babe, you know as well as I do that if she ever thinks about hurting you she'll have us Barry's to deal with. Have you seriously not seen the slaps that me ma can give? Talk about lethal. Laughed Barry.

Charlie laughed slightly. She took Barry's hand and went downstairs to speak to Carol. As they both entered the living room Carol got up from the sofa and pulled Charlie in for a gentle motherly hug.

"Everything's going to be alright babes. Plus you've always got us and anyways, I need a hand keeping this place under control including our Barry." Laughed Carol.

Barry on the other hand, pretended to look rather hurt by the remark by his mother. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Two words, Magic Mushrooms" stated Carol.

"Okay okay fine I'll be quiet" said Barry as he sat down.

 **Authors note: sorry for not updating in a while, been really busy with coursework. I've decided to mix the older Waterloo Road with the newer Waterloo Road. Hope you enjoy the surprise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Everything Changes

Chapter 7

The next day Charlie was heading to the lecture theatre with the rest of the PRU. Mr Byrne thought that it was a good idea that the PRU students have separate assemblies to the rest of the school in order to avoid any disputes.

"Miss why are we having this stupid assembly?" whined Rhiannon as she lined up with the rest of the students outside the theatre.

"Because Mr Byrne wants us to meet the new Deputy Head since Miss Diamond left." Spoke Miss Boston. Whilst saying this everyone looked at Barry.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that the two faced cow left." Protested Barry.

"Yeah right, if it wasn't for you idiot she'd still be here! You're just a bully along with that slapper of a girlfriend you have" snarled Rhiannon.

"Oi! Say what you like about me but bring Charlie into it and I'll give you something to whine about" threatened Barry. Charlie on the other hand had other things on her mind. " _When is my mum going to turn up? How will she feel about Barry?"_

"Right everyone inside now" called Mr Byrne

The class walked in to find a slim built blonde haired woman standing on the stage. Lorna Hutchinson was her name. She was one of those teachers who looked like someone you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of. Yeah she was strict but she also had a side that was very rarely exposed except for one side; the need to see her daughter for the first time since she was taken into care when she was two days old. Although she had remained in contact with her daughter, the closest thing left to cling onto was the pictures that the care home was able to send her. Lorna was only 14 when she had her child. The dad was only a kid himself and did a runner. Lorna never heard from the father again. All she wanted now was to have her daughter back in her arms where he belonged.

Charlie walked in with her hair tied back into a slick ponytail and her earphones in. Miss Boston took the earphones from Charlie and sat Charlie down on the front row. As Charlie walked in Lorna looked straight at her. _"My baby"_ thought Lorna. Charlie looked up and just stared shocked at the woman that was on the stage. _"My mum, oh my god it's her, it's really her. I know she said that she had a job but I didn't realise that she actually meant it"_

Lorna stepped forward and looked at the students. Her eyes briefly met Charlie's. "Hello everyone, my name is Miss Hutchinson and I am your new deputy head. I will be replacing Miss Diamond who has sadly left. However, I am hopeful that this term will bring us new challenges that we can overcome. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

As the assembly went on all Charlie could do was stare at Lorna. Her mum who she had not seen for years. Charlie began to zone out for the next twenty five minutes. Next thing she knew was Miss Boston telling her to stop daydreaming and follow her orders. Luckily for her it was break time so Charlie had time to spare and speak to her mum. Charlie walked out of the lecture theatre and towards Lorna's Office. Barry just about caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey babe you alright you went well quiet in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You know the deputy head person?"

"Yeah fit or what!" scoffed Barry

"Well she's my mum" admitted Charlie

"Oh well erm I'll just take that last comment back then" said Barry embarrassed.

"Yeah well I'm gonna go and talk to her." Spoke Charlie as she let go of Barry's hand.

"Are you sure babe? I can always come with you if you want, you know introduce myself and all that?" suggested Barry.

"No you're alright, it's best that I go alone, we have a lot to catch up on"

"Oh okay Char if you're sure, you know where I am if you need me yeah" said Barry as he kissed the top of Charlie's head." 

Barry walked to find people to con money out of whilst Charlie walked towards Lorna's office. _"What am I going to say, Hello person I've never met but hey you're my mum"_ Charlie knocked on the door and heard "Come in" Charlie walked in and just stood still for a few minutes looking at her mum write a few things down. Lorna began to look up. She had to do a double take at the person infront of her.

"What can I do for yo-Charlie it's you"

"Hiya mum"


	8. Chapter 8

Everything Changes

 **Authors note: Really sorry for not updating as much as I should've, been really busy with finishing year 13. I have had a bit of writers block but will try and update as much as possible now that school is finished with.**

Chapter 8

"Charlotte, what a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Stated Lorna

"What do you expect? You write me a letter saying that you're starting your new job at my school and suggest that we meet up. What more do you want me to say? Hi mum great to see you after you abandoned me?! And my names Charlie, not Charlotte."

"Okay first things first I didn't abandon you, I put you into care because I was unable to take care of you properly. And secondly, I don't expect anything from you after all; it was me who has the explaining to you. I missed out on my baby girl growing up and I wish that I could make it up to you and I wish that I could turn the clocks back but I can't. I just hope that you're able to let me explain and that we can get to know each other" said Lorna.

"You really expect it to be that easy?" argued Charlie.

"No of course not but if you give me a chance then I can explain things please Charlotte!"

"I told you its CHARLIE NOT CHARLOTTE. And anyway, what makes you think that I want to give you the chance to explain things?" stated Charlie.

"Because if you're anything like me then you'll want answers to where I've been and why I gave you up. Believe me I've got a lot of questions myself. I really want to get to know you, I just hope that you give me a chance please Charlie. See I got your name right then"

Charlie laughed slightly. "Don't make me laugh I'm mad at you!"

"Look I've got a meeting with Mr Byrne next but I'm free after, come find me in my office and I'll clear it with your teachers okay" smiled Lorna.

"Urrrggghhh Mr Byrne is a pratt" spat Charlie

"Oi, less of the lip thank you, regardless of who I am to you I am still a member of staff who doesn't expect to hear other staff being slagged off. Now are you going to meet me or not?"

"Okay fine, just don't expect me to forgive you immediately." Charlie, then left and went back to the PRU for her lesson with Miss Boston.

After Charlie left, Lorna took a long sigh and sat down. Soft tears ran down her cheeks.

Charlie walked slowly back to the PRU. Numerous thoughts were running through her head all at once. A few minutes later Charlie walked through the door to the PRU, Charlie sat down next to Barry and put her headphones in. The last thing she wanted to think about was how to work out a weekly budget with Boston.

Lorna was sitting at her desk going through some case files when Mr Byrne walked in.

Lorna looked up still crying slightly from the earlier meeting with Charlie. Mr Byrne saw that Lorna was upset and sat down in the chair opposite.

"Is everything alright Lorna? The stress of working here hasn't got to you already has it?"

"No don't worry it hasn't, well, not yet anyway." Chuckled Lorna.

"Well what is the matter if you don't mind me asking?"

"I found out that my daughter goes to school here, I wrote her a letter telling her that I was starting work here, about half hour ago after the assembly she came and saw me. She hates me I just know it. I'm meant to be meeting her after this meeting but I doubt that she will turn up" Lorna burst into tears once more. Mr Byrne picked up the tissues that were on the table and passed them to Lorna who smiled back apologetically.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Lorna, what is her name?"

"Charlie Walker, I put her dads name on the birth certificate before I gave her up."

"Oh I see, I should let you know then that she is one of our difficult students, being in the PRU only seems to have worsened her behaviour. That and her relationship with Barry. However, Charlie does keep her word when it comes to meetings"

"Well I suppose that does slightly put my mind at rest. Who's Barry anyway?" asked Lorna.

"He is her boyfriend, Charlie currently lives with him at home with the rest of the family. All trouble I can tell you."

"I thought you weren't one to judge people Michael?"

"I'm not normally but from the day that the Barry's arrived they have been nothing but trouble. Come of it if it wasn't for Barry then I wouldn't of have lost Sian and look for a new deputy"

"Wow what a way to make me feel welcome Michael! And anyway you should be glad that Charlie has a home to go to, whether the family may be trouble or not, at the end of the day they have been looking after my daughter" said Lorna slightly annoyed.

"Now hang on I never said that I wasn't glad to see that Charlie has got somewhere to go I was merely saying that the family has been trouble not only for me but for the school" huffed Michael. "Remind me why we are having an argument when it was me who came in here to see if you have settled in Lorna? Now, I suggest that you sort yourself out before you go and see Charlie again. I will see you later Lorna" Michael got up and walked out leaving Lorna to her own thoughts once more.


End file.
